samsulfandomcom-20200214-history
Semua Tentang Uang
Semua Tentang Uang Published on Sunday, 26 August 2012 06:42 Written by Samsul Ma'arif : PERHATIAN : : Tulisan ini mungkin berisi hal-hal yang vulgar, jika Anda membenci tulisan semacam ini silahkan berhenti di sini dan tutup halaman ini. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas akibat apapun dari setelah Anda membaca tulisan ini. Tulisan ini murni dan hanya untuk keperluan pribadi. Terima kasih. Penulis Aku tidak benar-benar ingat apakah saat pertama atau kedua kali bertemu denganmu setelah lebih dari empat tahun kita berpisah. Dalam pertemuan itu aku pernah mendengar kau bicara bahwa kau tidak pernah berpacaran dengan anak yang masih sekolah. Kau dengan lantang mengatakan Ora ono duite (Ind : Tidak ada uangnya). Ditambah dengan patah hati yang kau ungkapkan seolah orang yang sedang benar-benar patah hati. Pada saat itu aku sebenarnya sudah pesimis untuk satu sisi hal yang tidak perlu disesalkan. Oh iya, pada akhirnya aku yakin kalau itu adalah pertemuan kedua. Aku pesimis untuk menjadikanmu pendamping hidupku, karena aku paham dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Tapi ternyata kau mulai menyulut api cintaku. Api ini memang telah menyala, namun belum membara hingga kau menyulutnya. Aku bahkan melupakan apa yang telah aku pesimiskan, dan mulai terbuai dengan api cintamu. Kau bicara seolah-olah kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau berkilah seolah kau benar-benar menyayangiku. Aku mulai terlena dan terlena dan semakin terlena. Karena api cinta ini telah aku pendam selama sekian lama hingga kau menyulutnya menjadi benar-benar api yang menyala. Hingga ketika kau menarik wajahku dan mempertemukan mulut kita, kita bercumbu dan melupakan seluruh masalah-masalah dunia kita masing-masing. Aku benar-benar terlena. Ketika nafsumu sedang benar-benar tinggi, kau datang menemuiku. Lalu kita mengulangi apa yang pernah kita lakukan di waktu yang lalu. Bahkan kau mengingatkanku pada apa yang telah kita lakukan puluhan tahun silam. Semasa kita sama sekali belum mengerti apa arti kata dewasa, namun kita mendewasakan diri dengan melakukan apa yang orang dewasa lakukan. Sungguh miris memang, but we did. Yes, we did it. Karena rasa penasaran yang mendalam, aku meminta izinmu untuk mencicipi kedua puting kembarmu. Kau pun dengan sukarela (atau mungkin dengan rasa bangga) mempersilahkanku. Seolah kau ingin mengatakan dengan bahasa yang mudah kupahami : Go for it (lakukan saja sesuka hatimu). Aku tahu keduanya tidak montok, tapi cukuplah untuk mengangkat nafsu birahiku. Kita melakukannya selama setengah siang, lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Kita melakukannya di dalam ruangan yang tidak benar-benar tertutup. Tidak ada pintu permanen di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Siapapun dapat menerjang masuk dan memergoki kita, tapi itu tidak terjadi di tengah keramaian kios yang sedang aku jaga. Sesekali aku ke depan untuk sekedar menanggapi panggilan pengunjung. Aku tahu kau akan punya banyak komentar tentang ini. Baik positif maupun negatif. Tapi sebaiknya kau simpan saja dalam lubuk hatimu yang dalam. Apapun itu, tidak akan merubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Kunci dari apa yang aku tuliskan adalah apa yang benar-benar terjadi. Kita pun tahu apa yang telah kita lakukan adalah hal yang haram, apalagi kita melakukannya di bulan yang suci. Kita melakukannya dengan penuh nafsu. Aku tahu itu di lubuk hatimu. Meskipun kau menyangkalnya. Nafsu seorang wanita sembilan kali lebih besar dari nafsu lelaki. Itu yang pernah aku tahu dari ketika aku hanya beberapa bulan di PonPes. Aku pernah menawarimu untuk kita bertunangan. Tapi kau seolah menolaknya. Kau seolah-olah menolakku dengan caramu yang halus. Begitu halusnya, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di balik semua itu. Kau anggap aku belum siap untuk berumah tangga. Kau bilang ingin melihatku sukses terlebih dahulu. Kau bilang tak ingin membebani pikiran dalam hidupku. Alih-alih melepaskanku dari segala beban pikiran, you just make it worse (kau justru membuatnya lebih buruk). Aku tahu kau tidak ingin punya suami yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap, yang hidupnya belum mapan, yang bahkan masa depannya telah hancur. Setelah semua yang telah kita lakukan, baik yang lampau maupun yang baru-baru ini. Kau seolah ingin mengakhiri hubungan kekeluargaan di antara kita. Meski yang kau katakan, kau berharap hubungan di antara keluarga kita tetap terjaga. Kau dengan keluargaku, orang tuamu dengan orang tuaku, saudaraku dengan keluargamu serta orang tuamu. Semua yang kau katakan, telah kau sangkal sendiri. Kau bilang kau baru bisa memahami karakter seseorang......, oh bukan begitu kalimatnya. Kau bilang butuh waktu setahun untuk memahami karakter seseorang. Tapi kau justru memilih orang yang baru kau kenali yang akan melamarmu ketimbang aku yang sudah kau kenali sejak kecil. Owh, betapa istimewanya orang itu bagimu. Dia mungkin adalah seorang pengusaha, atau anak seorang hartawan yang terpandang, atau keturunan seorang bangsawan, atau bahkan seorang yang kaya raya bertipe lain. Tentu derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi dariku dimatamu. Tentu sesungguhnya aku bukanlah orang tipemu. Memandang dari setiap kata yang kau ucapkan melalui sambungan telepon, gaya hidupmu bukanlah gaya hidup murahan seperti yang ada dalam keluargaku. Bahasa yang sering digunakan untuk istilah komputernya adalah //Minimal Requirement// atau kebutuhan dasar sistem yang mewah. Aku tidak berusaha menyimpulkannya secara eksplisit, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalimat yang lebih relevan. Aku tidak menyadari hal ini sepenuhnya sebelumnya. Aku terlalu terbuai dengan kata-kata cinta dan sayang yang ternyata hanya omong kosong. Pada akhirnya aku menyimpulkan secara tidak banyak berpikir bahwa aku hanyalah pelarian cintamu. Kau yang sebelumnya telah patah hati karena ditinggal kawin oleh pacarmu yang dulu setelah kau pulang dari merantau selama lebih dari empat tahun di negeri orang. Setiap apa yang aku alami, setiap yang terjadi padaku kuceritakan semuanya padamu. Ya, ini sebelum semua ini terjadi. Aku hanya berharap kau dapat melihatku apa adanya. Aku ingin kau mengenalku dan memandangku apa adanya diriku. Aku berusaha selalu jujur padamu. Aku bahkan dengan tulus mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Aku bahkan pernah bilang, aku mungkin bisa berbohong padamu tapi itu adalah hal yang paling aku benci. Namun pada akhirnya aku tahu, kau tidak dapat menerimaku apa adanya. Kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari padaku. Yang jelas-jelas aku tak mampu untuk itu. Hal yang terakhir kali aku ceritakan padamu adalah tentang pekerjaanku. Aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku atas pertimbanganku dan keputusan bosku. Aku ceritakan apa yang terjadi apa adanya. Ya, karena tidak sempat bertemu muka aku menceritakannya hanya melalui sambungan telepon. Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitas menjelang lebaranmu. Kau bahkan batal menjemputku pulang atas janjimu karena aktifitasmu itu. Mulai saat itu aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh padamu. Kau seolah sangat berat untuk mengangkat panggilan teleponku atau sekedar membalas pesan-pesanku. Hal ini mulai benar-benar terasa ketika di hari kedua bulan syawal ini. Untuk sekedar membalas pesan singkatku pun kau benar-benar tidak sanggup. Kau berkilah kalau kau benar-benar sangat-sangat sibuk, sesekali kau membalasnya kau bilang demikian. Beberapa hari kurasakan kau sangat jauh dariku. Kurasakan kau sedang menghindar dariku. Pada akhirnya aku tahu tentang semua ini. Kau berjanji akan datang ke rumahku, pagi-pagi kau menghubungiku melalui pesan singkat. Mengatakan kau akan datang ke rumahku untuk mengatakan hal yang penting. Aku tidak benar-benar terkejut denganmu setelah sebelumnya kau ingin mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan bahkan menyakitkan. Tapi berjam-jam waktu berlalu kau tak kunjung datang aku memutuskan untuk datang sendiri ke rumahmu. Kupikir aku telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Menunggumu datang bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk saat-saat seperti itu. Aku datang dengan bersepeda motor. Ketika sampai di rumahmu aku tak seketika mampir, aku teruskan perjalananku sampai ke pombensin yang kurasa tak jauh dari rumahmu. Ketika kembali baru aku memutuskan untuk mampir. Pikirku, kalau hal-hal negatif yang akan aku dengarkan efeknya tidak akan aku bawa ketika aku berangkat ke pombensin. Pada bagian ini adalah bagian yang paling tidak menyenangkan untuk diceritakan. Karena pada bagian ini kau mengungkapkan kalimat yang paling menyakitkan. Kau bilang ada seorang lelaki yang menyukaimu dan senin besok akan melamarmu. Yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang baru kau kenal. Pada saat itu, di hadapanmu aku hanya berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Bagaimanapun itu sakitnya, aku tetap tersenyum. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal konyol untuk hal konyol seperti ini. Aku bersyukur Alloh SWT masih menjaga imanku. Aku yakin Alloh SWT akan selalu melindungi hamba-Nya yang beriman. Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin takabur tentang hal ini. Tetapi rasanya tidak lengkap jika tidak menuliskannya di sini. Terlepas dari segala hal yang telah aku alami. Harus aku akui. Aku berterima kasih padamu. Kau telah membukakan pandangan hidupku. Kau telah membuat hidupku lebih berarti. Meski aku harus membayarnya dengan rasa sakit hati yang mendalam. Tanpa semua ini mungkin aku akan masih memiliki pemikiran yang kolot. Tidak perlulah berpacaran, tidak perlulah belajar mengendarai motor, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain. Jika kau keberatan dengan apa yang aku tuliskan di sini : Jangan dibaca. Tapi jangan memintaku untuk menghapusnya. Inilah kisah cintaku. Inilah hidupku. Kunci dari semua ini adalah aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri. Inilah cerita yang sebenarnya versiku sendiri. Kau pun bilang, aku boleh menuliskan apapun tentang apapun dan di manapun aku menuliskannya. Category:Cerita Category:Curhat